1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly for electrically connecting a Central Processing Unit (CPU) to a printed circuit board (PCB), especially to an electrical connector assembly with a metallic shielding device for avoiding electromagnetic interference (EMI) and providing another loading force to the CPU.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. patent application publication No. 20120108096 issued to Yeh on May 3, 2012 discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing having a base and a plurality of periphery walls extending upward from the base to define an inner cavity. A fastening assembly includes a retention plate pivotally assembled with a rear end of the insulative housing and a latch assembled at a front end of the insulative housing, the latch including a retention arm assembled in the periphery wall, a linking portion extending upwardly from the retention arm, and a handle portion extending from the linking portion and having a bottom surface locking the retention plate and a top surface for operating.
However, the latch of above said electrical connector has a loose engaging with the retention plate and can not provide enough loading force to the CPU. Therefore, there is not a well electrical connection established between the CPU and the electrical connector.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.